America Chavez (Utopian Parallel)
Miss America, Li'l Chica, , MAC | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = , ; formerly , , , , | Relatives = Madrimar (grandmother); Amalia Chavez (mother, deceased); Elena Chavez (mother, deceased); Loki Laufeyson (foster mother); Nico Minoru (foster sister) | Universe = Utopian Parallel | BaseOfOperations = Sotomayor University; formerly Taa II; Triskelion, New York City, New York, Earth-616; Arcadia and Shield, Battleworld, Earth-15513; New York City, Earth-212; mobile in the Multiverse; Utopian Parallel | CharRef = | Gender = Female | Height = 6'0" | Weight = 165 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Matching star outline tattoos on anterior wrists | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Interdimensional, adventurer | Education = | Origin = Fuertona empowered by proximity to the Demiurge in the Utopian Parallel | PlaceOfBirth = Utopian Parallel | Creators = Joe Casey; Nick Dragotta | First = Vengeance Vol 1 1 | Quotation = Besides, you couldn't pay me enough to join the Avengers. | Speaker = Ms. America | QuoteSource = Vengeance Vol 1 2 | HistoryText = ]] Origins America Chavez was raised by her mothers, Amalia and Elena Chavez, in the Utopian Parallel, a dimension out of time and space and in the presence of the Demiurge. She appeared to have inherited or absorbed some or all of her superpowers from the Demiurge's ambient magical presence. When America was approximately six-years-old, the Utopian Parallel was threatened by destruction. America's mothers heroically sacrificed themselves to seal the black holes pulling Utopia into the common Multiverse resulting in their particles being smeared across the Multiverse itself. Wanting to prove herself as a hero and knowing Utopia didn't require salvation, America ran away from her home and her responsibilities. She traveled across different dimensions, eventually adopted the moniker of Ms. America, and began covertly acting as a superhero. Teen Brigade Ms. America eventually joined the Teen Brigade and despite her young age, she even served as co-leader with Ultimate Nullifier. With the Teen Brigade, she freed the In-Betweener from government confinement center, Groom Lake Adjacent in Nevada. With information from the In-Between, the Teen Brigade set out to prevent the Young Masters of Evil from disrupting the balance between Chaos and Order. To stop the Young Masters from recruiting Kid Loki, Ms. America broke into the Met, but Loki used the Screaming Idol to send her to the Sixth Dimension. There she fought Tiboro, and was later rescued by the Last Defenders, She-Hulk and Hellstrom, under the direction of the In-Betweener. She rejoined her teammates in Latveria where they fought the Braak'nhüd, Young Masters and Doctor Doom. The battle was ended when Ultimate Nullifier shot the In-Betweener. While the smoke cleared, the Teen Brigade covertly departed. Ultimate Nullifier and America briefly engaged in a romantic fling, but it ended when America abruptly left the Teen Brigade. Young Avengers Ms. America parted ways with the Teen Brigade due to "musical differences," and eventually travelled to Earth-212. She was approached by the teenage trickster god Loki. He attempted to persuade Ms. America into killing Wiccan for the good of the Multiverse. Disgusted with the proposition, Ms. America fought Loki and decided to secretly protect Wiccan, who was destined to become the Demiurge. In reality, Loki wanted to get Ms. America's attention so she could help protect Wiccan from a predicament the young trickster was going to secretly put him in. When Loki was about to interfere in a spell being cast by Wiccan, that allowed the interdimensional parasite known as Mother to enter this universe, America tried to stop him from supposedly trying to kill Wiccan. Following the intervention of the spell, Wiccan's boyfriend Hulkling intervened in the fight, and Ms. America fled with little explanation. Ms. America subsequently saved Wiccan, Hulkling, and Loki from Laufey, Loki's father, who was resurrected due to Mother's influence. Following the rescue, Ms. America's mothers were also brought back to life. The young heroes retreated to MJ's, where the young trickster explained the events, omitting the details that would incriminate him. Mother caught up with the teenagers, but they were saved by Wiccan and Hulkling's friend Kate Bishop and her boyfriend Noh-Varr. Mother gave chase to the young heroes, using an army of mind-controlled adults and the reborn dead parents. When they were cornered in Central Park, Ms. America and her allies fought off Mother's forces and flew far away, which caused Mother to fade away. Loki explained that Mother's powers were distance-based, so she wouldn't be able to return to the universe as long as any of the teenage heroes were near their parents or the location where their parents had died. The young heroes decided to stay together and travel through the universe as the Young Avengers. Over the course of three months, the Young Avengers adventured throughout the universe, and Ms. America kept her motivation for protecting Wiccan a secret. They jumped into action to track down a mysterious entity dressed as former Young Avenger Patriot, who kidnapped Wiccan's brother Speed. The mysterious entity brought them to Mother's Dimension, but they managed to quickly escape. Mother gained access to this universe once again after Hulkling was tricked into returning to New York City. The evil parasite threatened to unleash the evil versions of the Young Avengers on the world. The real Young Avengers confronted Mother and her new allies, a team of Young Avengers formed by Leah. During the battle, it was revealed Leah and her Young Avengers were actually a physical manifestation of Loki's guilt and the missing powers which he subconsciously gave up due to his guilt over killing his younger self. Loki finally confessed to his crimes: murdering his younger self and manipulating the Young Avengers. His confession made Leah and her Young Avengers disappear, thus Loki regained his powers and freed Teddy. Hulkling comforted Billy, and reconciled with him. Their reunion allowed Billy to become the Demiurge and destroy Mother. Celebrating Mother's defeat, the Young Avengers threw a New Year's party, along with many young heroes that had come to their rescue. When the team departed the place using one of Ms. America's portals, Loki, from behind, took a photo of the moment. Battleworld A-Force After the collapse of the Multiverse, America found herself living on Arcadia with Nico Minoru, her foster sister, and an Arcadian Loki, her foster mother. At some point around this time, she started using the alias Ms. America. They were all members of A-Force. America fought alongside the team until she threw a megalodon across the Shield. With this action, she violated "one of Battleworld's greatest laws," "endangered everyone under Shield's protection," and had "forsaken the sanctity of Doom's borders." She was arrested by Thor of the Thor Corps and was sentenced to spend the rest of her life working at the Shield. The Shield On the Shield, America met Lady Katherine of Bishop, one of her teammates on Abigail Brand's Hel-Rangers. The two became fast friends. Together, the Hel-Rangers battled many foes, including Ultron, the Fury, and Zombies. When Ben Grimm left and the Shield collapsed, Ms. America and Lady Katherine left through one of America's portals. America fought alongside the Young Avengers of Earth-58163 against the Sentinels. At some point, Lady Katherine got a sudden and mysterious craving for pizza. America created a portal and they began a quest. After searching many locales, they finally came across Manhattan. Miraculously, the first thing they happened upon was a dog with a box of pizza in its mouth. Katherine named it Pizza Dog and concluded that the dog was what they had been searching for the whole time. Lady Katherine then insisted that they must find someone named "Barton." Ms. America conceded and created another portal. Ultimates After the reconstitution of the Multiverse, Ms. America joined the Ultimates after she sealed a dimensional breach caused by Exo-Parasites. She visited Moroder-9 with Monica Rambeau, looking for the Incubator. Together they fought off the drones sent by Moroder-9's warlord. They retrieved the Incubator and brought it to Galactus. Together Spectrum and Ms. America alongside Captain Marvel, Blue Marvel, and Black Panther worked to force Galactus back inside the Incubator's chamber. Eventually, Spectrum succeeded with help from Blue Marvel and Captain Marvel, and Galactus was forced back from whence he came. America caught up with Kate Bishop over dinner in New York. America encouraged Kate to become more independent of her mentor, Clint Barton, because she could see all the emotional stress he was causing her. The two then went dancing. The next morning, Kate called America and told her that being a superhero was what she needed right then. America told her that she was starting to sound like "the wrong Hawkeye." America attended an emergency Ultimates team meeting to discuss the matter of the newly re-invented Galactus the Lifebringer. Adam stressed that the main problem they faced was all the ways time had been broken because of the development of Doctor Doom's "Doomlock" technology. Based off her personal experience with alternate realities, America told them that changing the past so Doctor Doom never invented Doomlock was not an option. Adam then revealed that he and T'Challa had been developing a way to get outside the space-time continuum to assess the damage. They all got into the modified Quinjet and America created a portal that led to deep space, then the Superflow, and then into the Neutral Zone, where they found Conner Sims, the Anti-Man. Ms. America kept the "local fauna" under control and out of the team's way while Blue Marvel, Spectrum, and Captain Marvel negotiated with Simms. Once they were all back inside the jet, America created another portal and they traveled outside the Neutral Zone. Immediately, the Ultimates realized that moving outside the omniverse was a bad idea (because their ship was collapsing) and needed America to create another portal to bring them back in. America, however, seemed to have met her match. Unconscious in the back of the jet, she was dreaming about a conversation she had had with her girlfriend, Lisa, in which Lisa encouraged her to keep going and reminded her that she had lots of friends who cared about her. Spectrum managed to revive America, but not in time. The quinjet broke apart, and all seemed lost until Galactus, formerly the most unlikely of saviors, rescued them. He said that he saved them because he owed them a debt. When the Ultimates explained to him that they had come to take measurements in an attempt to fix time, Galactus responded that time was not broken, merely fluid, with past and future events sometimes changing. Galactus then told the Ultimates to sleep. Galactus returned the Ultimates to Captain Marvel's Alpha Flight Low-Orbit Space Station. Patsy Walker invited America and some other heroes to an "emergency meeting" to eat burgers. Patsy introduced them all to her plan to start a temp agency for superheroes. The Ultimates, under Captain Marvel's lead, along with White Fox visited the Grandmaster to investigate the murder of Gun-R. The Grandmaster admitted that he had started a new Contest of Champions and forced Gun-R to fight in it. Instead of fighting the Ultimates, the Grandmaster volunteered information about the location of the God-King Maestro. America created a portal, and they attacked his castle. Blue Marvel attempted to attack the God-King Maestro, but he used the Iso-Sphere to send all of the Ultimates back to the Triskelion with no memory of their time in Battleworld. ]] Civil War II After a new Inhuman named Ulysses Cain emerged who could see visions of the future, the superhero community was divided over the morality of using his powers to stop crimes before they even happened. When Ulysses predicted an attack by the Celestial Destructor, Ms. America fought against it alongside the Ultimates and most other active heroes. After its defeat, she attended Iron Man's afterparty with the other heroes. When Ulysses predicted another attack on Earth, this time by Thanos, Ms. America and the other Ultimates (along with A-Force, Human Torch, and War Machine) defeated him at the cost of War Machine's life and grave injury suffered by She-Hulk. In tears, America waited outside of She-Hulk's hospital room at the Triskelion, slightly worse for wear herself as she had received some cuts and scrapes during the fight. Monica thought that America was taking Rhodey's death and Jennifer's injuries particularly hard because she was young and thought that it was her fault because she hadn't done her job well enough. Monica was sad that she felt that way but glad that she was at least texting Lisa for comfort. Patsy Walker texted America because she thought Jen was in trouble. America used a portal to travel to Patsy's apartment, and told her the sad news that Jen was in a coma. America helped Patsy break into the Triskelion to visit her, although she told her she was on her own to get out. America didn't actually attend James Rhodes' funeral, but she met Kate Bishop outside of it. Kate wanted her to talk about his death since she knew how hard America was taking it, but instead of talking, America showed Kate a bunch of alternate universes where War Machine didn't die. America said that, "This James is dead, and I hate that I couldn't save him, but there are a near infinite number of James Rhodeses out there." Kate questioned her, asking if she really saw them all as interchangeable and America said that even though there are so many realities where he didn't die, on Earth-616 he died fighting for people that he cared about and she greatly admired that. After Hawkeye (Clint Barton) killed Bruce Banner because of events precipitated by another one of Ulysses' visions, America, Monica, Adam, and T'Challa watched Carol testify during his trial on television. America, Billy Kaplan, Teddy Altman, and David Alleyne tried to cheer up their former Young Avengers teammate, Kate Bishop, who was depressed about Clint's trial and situation. The Ultimates, along with Giant Man built a containment device for the Infinaut, based on one of Ulysses' predictions. Because of Ulysses vision, they knew exactly where the Infinaut was going to materialize and prepared for his arrival. Ms. America, Spectrum, and Black Panther followed Captain Marvel to the site of an attack on a Stark facility, where they found Medusa and the Inhumans. Although the Inhumans claimed to be innocent, the exchange quickly turned violent. The conflict ended when Medusa told Lockjaw to teleport the Ultimates back to the Triskelion. Ms. America and the rest of the Ultimates helped Captain Marvel apprehend Alison Green after Ulysses predicted that she had a black hole generator in her briefcase. Ms. America told Black Panther that she had some reservations about Captain Marvel's enthusiasm in acting on Ulysses' predictions. When they found out that the briefcase was empty, and Captain Marvel said that it was time for her teammates to decide if they were with or against her, America hit her with a chair declaring her intentions. She said that she had been to realities with predictive justice, and that it never turned out how it was intended. Captain Marvel told Spectrum to incapacitate Ms. America by flying into her eyes in light form, but America created a tiny portal in her eye, sending Monica far, far away. The fight stopped when the Triskelion lost power, meaning that the formerly imprisoned Conner Simms and Thanos could walk free. Eternity War As the rest of the Ultimates wrestled with internal strife from the disbanding (many of which were mulling over odd dreams relating to Conner Sim's words about the caged existence), America, who was being backed by Galactus, brought the team back together and assumed its leadership in order to find out who or what bound Eternity, the personification of the entire Multiverse. | Powers = Ms. America is a Fuertona Starling with additional powers received on the Utopian Parallel due its proximity to the Demiurge and his ambient magical presence. Though the full extent of her powers have not been defined, she has demonstrated abilities including: * Self-Propelled Flight: Ms. America has the ability of self-propelled flight at superhuman speeds. * Superhuman Speed: Chavez can run and move at phenomenal speeds, Monica Rambeau was stunned at how fast she was moving even after transcending into light form where everything stands still. * Superhuman Strength: Ms. America has demonstrated incredible strength. She appears to easily tear large metal doors of their hinges, and nearly bested the Asgardian god Loki in a fight. Loki has commented that she could "throw tanks to the moon", though this is likely an exaggeration. ** Power Stomp: A technique Madrimar showed her. America can focus her internal power into her feet and legs in order to deliver an energized shock-wave with a single step. * Invulnerability: Ms. America is bullet-proof, flame retardant, has superhuman durability, and can survive even in the vacuum of space unaided. Loki has even referred to her as "a nearly indestructible superwoman". * Star Portal Creation: Ms. America has the rare ability to smash open star-shaped portals that enable her to traverse the Multiverse, she can use them offensively as a spatial slicer, as well as access the Starling Highway. ** Interdimensional Travel: Ms. America can use her gateways to travel between realities at will. ** Time Travel: While an unintended side-effect, America learned she can also move about time unabated but needs some kind of focusing stimulus to do so. * Energy Infusion: Individuals of the Parallel that Chavez calls home are capable of harnessing their inherent power from within, using it to vastly augment their physical fighting ability by leaps and bounds. * Hyper-Cosmic Awareness: Much like everyone else on the Ultimates team. America Chavez has metaphysical insight to the goings on of the multiverse at large, being among the first to answer the call when reality had been caged. Through this she also has an intuitive GPS of how to travel through time & space unimpeded while using her portals to get from place to place across the infinite dimensions. }} | Abilities = * America Chavez is bilingual, speaking both fluent English and Spanish. | Strength = | Weaknesses = La Légion: The demons that invaded America's ancestral home have the power to feed off her race's energy, which leaves her weakened and dampens her abilities. | Equipment = | Transportation = Self-Propelled Flight | Weapons = | Notes = * In the ''Vengeance'' series, Ms. America uses the text message handle "USA", while Angel Salvadore used "MsA", creating some confusion among fans. * America Chavez is unique in the Multiverse. }} * Loki granted America magic cell reception so that she can receive calls and texts in space. | Trivia = * Loki's list of Young Avengers characters in describes Ms. America as "One mysterious interdimensional superhero with mysterious background and mysterious anger issues." * America has mentioned she's not really a fan of "Earth-Earth". * Based on Angel Salvadore's comments, Ms. America was not yet sixteen years old during the events of ''Vengeance''. ** Kieron Gillen discussed conceptualizing her as older than the majority of the other Young Avengers. }} ** He later said that she was around 17 while she was part of the team. }} This actually makes her younger than Hawkeye, who was 20 at the beginning of the series and turned 21 before the end, Loki, who was a reincarnation of an immortal god, Noh-Varr, who was also 21, and probably Prodigy, who was 17 during ''New X-Men'' Volume 2 which took place before Young Avengers. * America Chavez shared the moniker of Miss America with the World War II superheroine Madeline Joyce. There appears to be no connection or relation between the two besides the name, and writer Kieron Gillen has commented that he "half thinks America doesn’t even know that anyone else used the name". }} * Among fans, America is often referred to as "MAC", the initials of Ms. America Chavez. ** Carol Danvers adopted the nickname for her in ''Ultimates'' Volume 2. * Although she is seen in a romantic relationship with Ultimate Nullifier during her first appearance with the Teen Brigade in , America later confirmed, despite not wanting to be a cliché, she was merely experimenting with Ultimate Nullifier and now identifies herself as a lesbian. Later, she dated Lisa Halloran. * America does not seem to remember her time on Battleworld. * In Patsy Walker's phone, America's name is accompanied by American flag, fist, and star emojis. * Ms. America's birthday is July 4th, American Independence Day. }} * In at least one possible future, America was depicted as assuming the mantle of Captain America. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Miss_America_(Marvel_Comics)#Other_characters_named_Miss_America | Links = }} Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Invulnerability Category:Multilingual Category:Magic-Based Mutates Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Characters Displaced to Earth-616 Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants Category:Time Travelers Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Sotomayor University Student